Vehicle bodies generally have an A-shaped pillar between each of the front doors and front windshield, used to protect the driver. In order to strengthen the A-pillar, the width of the A-pillar is wide. Therefore, car driving especially during turning is dangerous; the A-pillar can block the driver's sight and form a blind region. Generally to reduce the blind region concave or convex mirrors can be fitted to the front windshield. However, concave and convex mirrors give a distorted image to the driver.